Pop Sensations:Chapter:1
by Sailorxtc
Summary: sailor scouts are most famous bubble gum singers
1. Default Chapter Title

Konnichi-wa. Back for more I see. This new story is about the scouts as the biggest pop star singers in the universe. They are at the peak of their fame, until Serena meets an older man. He's 20 and she's only 15. If you haven't read DARK SCOUTS VS. SAILORSCOUTS or SHIELDS, DARIEN SHIELDS, you really should. This is my 3rd fan fic. Arigato, for reading my stories. All standers apply; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARS! We all want to thank Naoko for her creations. Hopefully, I'll finish the other chapters in my other stories. BYE NOW. 

POP SENSATIONS: THE SAILOR SCOUTS CHAPTER ONE: SMALL FAN BY: SAILOR XTC 

The new sensational Sailor Scouts are going to make an appearance at the Pluto Rama Dome this afternoon. Millions of fans are standing out side just to see the five outstanding female singers. Serena Gitano the lead singer, will be singing her hit solo song "Prism Power Might" also. These brilliant young talented girls came out of no-where, but we're glad they're here. With chart toping songs like, "Scout Power, Serenity, Crystal Clear Destiny, The Power of Love, and Eternal Love", who could resist the smooth rhythms of this group. I'm here with a fan right now and she really excited and can't wait to see here most favorite singers. "I absolutely love their out fits and the way they sing and how they dance. It was worth coming all the way from Jupiter to see them," says 14 year-old Neresa Portman." Their last concert was so unbelievable. I loved how they sassed up a sailor uniform by replacing the pants with skirts. The colors, glitter, and ribbons were simply amazing. I would love to wear clothes like that every day," she continues. Neresa has been to every concert and writes to them everyday. I'm looking at my watch right now so The Sailor Scouts should be arriving any minute now. I'll be back with more after the concert with details. Back to you Bob. "No fair, I love The Sailor Scouts even more than that Neresa girl, and I've never been able to see any of their concerts," said a small meek voice. "Now Rini, you know we live at the edge of the universe. They haven't been able to come to our sector yet. You'll have to wait," said another voice. Rini's an eight-year-old girl, too small for her age, but also very mature. Sometimes she'll get a little whinny from time, but what eight-year-old doesn't? "But mommy, why can't we go to see them like the girl on TV?" Rini asked as she slightly tugged on her mother's long lacy gown. "Rini, you know we can't afford to go all over the entire universe just to see five girls sing a bunch of songs, and with the baby on the way, we'll have to get ready for her," her mother said. Rini slowly walked over to her mother. "Mommy," she said sadly." Will you love your real child more than me? You won't forget about me as soon as she comes will you?" Rini continued. Rini's mother gave her a shocked look. "You know I love you deeply, when the baby comes, I'll love you just the same. I won't love her any more or any less. Why would you ask such a thing?" her mother asked with all her concern. Rini's eyes began to water. "It's just that, since my real mother didn't love me, I thought you might not want me either," she said and began to sniff. Her mother picked her up and held her close. "Just because you were found, doesn't mean your real mother didn't love you," she said. "Then how come she gave me up?" Rini protested. "I don't know sweetly, I really don't know," her mother said. *One day I'll find out were I come from and who I really am* Rini thought to herself. She gently laid her light head on her mother's lap and fell asleep. "Where are my boots?" a frantic voice said. "Which ones?" another voice answered back. "The sparkly red ones with the white strips and the moons on the tip of 'em," the first voice said. "Serena, look down," the voice said. Serena looked down and turned bright red in embarrassment. "Oh, there they are. On my feet." Serena said covering her face. Serena was a beautiful teenage girl. Her beautiful long, dark blonde hair reached her ankles. Fans adored her hairstyle, which was placed in two high buns on the top of her hair. Long blonde strands came out from each side. Her eyes sunk deep into your soul; no one could resist looking into those big angel-blue promising eyes of hers. Her slim figure made the fellas go wild for her. "Mina, what would I do with out you?" Serena said as she stood up from her pink inflatable chair. Mina smiled and placed her hands over Serena's shoulders. Mina was slightly taller than Serena was. Her light blonde hair reached to her knees and her gleaming eyes were a light morning sky blue. She always wore a ribbon in her hair at each performance. "You have to calm down Serena. It's not like you've never done a solo before," said Mina. "I know. It's just that I've never had to sing alone in front of all these people before," Serena explained. "You'll do fine. Just pretend we're all out there with you," Mina said softly. "...And if Mina's hogging the mike, you can pretend you're gonna push her off the stage," said a giggling voice. " Ha, ha, very funny Raye," said Mina. Raye laughed as she gently stroke her dark, raven black hair with a brush. Raye's fans all thought she wore contacts just because her eyes are light violet. "And I could pretend that I'm dragging you down with me. Now that would be funny," Mina said as she laughed sarcastically. "Would you two stop it. We have to get ready to join Serena after her solo," ordered a voice. "Just because you're the oldest Lita, doesn't mean you can boss us around," Raye argued. Lita frowned at the two. She was the tallest of them all. Being 17 and all, you have to get a little bossy from time to time. Lita's light drown hair was always in a high ponytail. Her emerald dark green eyes caught every guy's attention on and off stage. "Serena, don't forget your tiara and your gloves this time," a voice yelled. "Oh yeah, thanks Amy," Serena yelled back. Amy slowly walked into the room. Everyone gasped loudly. "Amy, your hair, why did you cut it?" Serena asked. "I wanted to shock the fans when we go out on stage. I really think the blue hair is gonna do the trick," said Amy. The girls still had their mouths on the floor, while Serena began to touch Amy's hair. "It's permanent hair color?" Serena asked. "Yep," she said. "I'm keeping my hair this short from now on. I like it much better this way," Amy continued. " Serena, you're on in five," said a voice. "Okay you guys, wish me luck," Serena said winking at them. As she walk on to the stage, you could only hear cheers and screaming. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon!" filled the hallways. Serena took a deep breath as she finally approached the hard, dark red painted oak wood of the stage floor. Thousands of screaming people caused Serena to smile as bright as the moon -light. She was amazed at all the fans she saw in the dome. As she glanced in front of her, she noticed a man staring right at her. Serena smiled at the stranger and he smiled back. She found it rather odd that he was dressed in a black tuxedo and wearing white shades. He looked at her once more and threw a dark red rose to her. Just as she caught it, the rose slowly began to bloom in her hands. She was stunned in amazement. Serena looked up and the man was no longer in view. She looked around, but was no-where in sight. She took the mike from the holder and began to sing: Prism Power Might, Prism Power Might Prism Power Might, yeah 

I've got somethin' I've just got to show Can't take it anymore, I can feel the power growing within me, just gotta let it go. 

Each day, I get stronger and stronger My powers will lead me to you, and if I Can't find you, I'll just go insane, yeah 

I need my Prism Power Might, my Prism Power Might to get to you, baby Cuz I can't do it alone. I need the power To keep you in my heart. Someday we will Find each other, With Prism Power Might! 

The power of love will set us free, yeah The power and love of you and me, baby cuz I can't do it alone. No way, no how I need Prism Power Might 

One day we'll meet and kiss we'll be so happy together, baby But until then I'll us the power. Prism Power Might 

I need my Prism Power Might, my Prism Power To get to you, Can't do it alone. I need the power, I'll keep you In my heart. Someday we will find each other, With prism power might! Only together, with Prism Power Might, yeah. 

As Serena finished her song, the scouts soon joined her. The fans jumped up and screamed, roared and cheered as they approached the stage. The back round beat caused everyone to get up and dance. Serena smiled greatly when she saw the man who threw her the rose clap for her. He slightly smiled at Serena as he took off his shades. For a second, Serena forgot her lines. Amy nudged her and she pop back into reality. On the edge of the universe, Rini had just woken up from her long nap. She gently rubbed her big cherry red eyes as she walked to the balcony of her home. There she stood, gaping into the cold infinite distance of space. " One day I shall find you, Chassity. If it takes all of my life to do so." Rini said this with a wild fire in her eyes. "But I can't let mama know I'm in search of my real mom. It would decapitate her, I just know it will. I must plan to sneak out of this sector. Even thought she says she won't love the baby more, I know she will." Rini felt a little guilty saying the words she did. For most of her life, she felt as though she was never really wanted. Sara had a catastrophic past, and never told Rini about it. Only the part about her door step. Years ago, Sara, Rini's unbiological mother was told by many doctors, she wasn't able to bear a child. She was devastated. Sara felt she was worthless as a woman. Every time she saw a child her heart would ache so bad that she would collapse on the floor only to bust into tears. Her emotions changed when Sara fell in love with a man. The two met by accident really. Sara had got onto the wrong train line. Travis was tall, extremely built man in his early twenties. Soft dark long brown hair, big chestnut brown eyes. An incredible killer smile, around six feet tall. Travis was too mysterious. His dark tan, strong chin and clear completion gave him a sexy, Tarzan, lost in the jungle-boy look, but more civilized. His kindness and generosity seemed too much for Sara, for a while. Charming with even not trying to be and somewhat cultured. Who wouldn't fall for a guy like that? As the relationship grew deeper and deeper, Sara fell more in love with him each day. Travis never mention having children with Sara. She never told him the truth about her and not having children. She thought it was for the best. The month Travis was going to become a Marine, Sara and him made mad passionate love that night. Two weeks after Travis had been gone to the Marines; Sara began to throw up every now and then. She couldn't be pregnant could she? Whatever the reason, she went to go see the doctor. Sara was shocked at his announcement. She was pregnant! At first she denied the fact, but the doctor convinced her ever so clearly. Sara couldn't wait to tell Travis the good news. A month later, Travis was going to come for a two vacation. They were suppose to have meet at the docks. Sara saw all the other couples holding and kissing one another thinking were was Travis. Sara saw one of his comrades, so she ran up to him and asked about Travis. Kile his friend turned his visage in compunction. "Travis was killed in action," he said as he tried to comfort Sara. The shock of losing him caused Sara to have a miss carriage. Without the love of him or her miracle child, Sara relentlessly moved away from Earth to the farthest deepest part of the of the universe. She couldn't stand to live without any of them. Sara was too weak to carry on. Alone in her house, Sara walked into the living room with a gun dangling in her shaking hand. The gun hole was pointed right at her face. Full of tears, she slowly puled the trigger. She hesitated for a moment. Sara closed her eyes when she heard loud crying. Sara ignored the sound, but it grew louder and closer to her ears. The crying was loudest in the direction of the front door. With the weapon still in her hand, Sara walked cautiously and very slowly towards the front door. When she finally opened the door, there was a small brown carriage with a note attached: TAKE CARE OF HER AS THOUGHT SHE WAS YOUR VERY OWN. The note read. Sara immediately dropped the deadly weapon from her hands. She picked up the small, helpless, light-headed pink haired child. When the two made eye contact, Sara softly cried. She carried her in her still shaking arms and shut the door. That is how Rini came to be. Her mother always said she was the reason why she was alive today. Rini just thought that was something all mothers say. Sara later became pregnant again. Anyway, back to the story. "Rini, what was the name of the scout who always wares blue?" Sara yelled. Rini ran as fast as her small feet would take her. She approached the room her mother was in and roughly jumped on the pure blanche feather bed. "Sailor Mercury or Amy, why?" Rini said huffing as she caught her small breath. "Watch the television and find out for yourself, "Sara giggled. "They're televising it now!?" Rini quickly grabbed the remote and sat on the floor. Rini's eyes lit up like an uncontrollable wild fire of excitement. Sara was so happy to see her so happy. Rini made a loud gasp. "Amy's hair is blue. That is so like not like her." "How do you know? You've never been to a concert. She probably has it that color at every performance, "Sara said as she reached for the Planet Women magazine. "I have pictures of their concerts, she doesn't have blue hair in any of them," Rini said and blasted up the television. "I think it looks rather ridiculous if you ask me," Sara said bluntly. "Mother, blue hair is in and Planet Women is so out-dated," Rini teased. "You really think so,hu?" Sara said slyly. Rini paid no attention and bopped her head to the sound of the smooth beat on the t.v. Sara slowly flipped though the pages when she came to an abrupt stop. Her big turquoise-blue eyes widened as she saw the words The Sailor Scouts in giant bold print. She looked at Rini with the corner of her eye. "Nothing would interest you?" Sara said. Rini turned her head half way while her flashing ruby eyes were still fixated on the t.v. "Not from that magazine, not now not ever. Oh no, it's over. That was the best half-hour I've ever spent in my whole years of ever existing." Just as Rini was about to walk out, Her mother stopped her. "Don't you want to hear what I have to say?" Sara said sweetly. Rini looked as though she didn't give a damn what she had to say, but asked any way. "What is it", Rini sighed. "I read in the mag-" Rini heard the words mag and left the room. "The Sailor Scouts are coming to town, but I guess that doesn't mean anything since it came from my magazine!" Sara shouted through the hallway waving the mag in her hand. With that, Rini slowly turned her head. Sara was just standing in the long hallway waiting for a response. Rini ran quicker than a stampeed of charging elephants. She approached Sara and snatched the magazine so fast, Sara hadn't noticed. "What page, what page?" Rini ranted gushingly. "That's okay, I'll find it for myself." Rini precipitance the pages. Leaning on the doorway made of dogwood from Earth, Sara beamed at the dawn-tented headed girl. "It's on page 98", she said gratified. Rini turned to the next page, which happen to be page 98. She capered up and down too excited to tranquil herself. "October the third, October third!" Rini said enthused. "At the LUNAR EPLIPES" Sara added. "You'll have to save all of your allowance if you want to go, the tickets are 100 gangars." Sara cautioned. "A 100 gangars? I should have enough to get two, for you and me." Mama, do you think we'll go visit Earth this year? I know I ask you every year, but you always change the subject." Hearing those words gave Sara horrible flashbacks. She stared into the distance. "Travis," she said under her breath. "What did you just say." Rini said with a look of confusion on her face. She slightly tapped on Sara's round tummy. Sara was startled a bit and shivered a while. She got goose bumps. "What? "Sara said, confusing herself. "Never mind." Rini skipped out of the room saying to herself: "The Sailor Scouts are coming," over and over. Sara sighed. After all these years, she still was in love with him. Poor Sara had lost her first and only love. 


	2. chapter two: kind stranger...

Pop sensations chapter 2  
  
  
"Well there you have it folks, Pluto will be most delighted that the super stars have done one hell of a job performing tonight. Here is little Neresa Portman again who won the backstage pass raffle right before the show began. So tell us Neresa, how was it?" The television was shut off.   
  
"I see that brat every performance, damn she must have more money that we do. It's kind of creepy that she's there all of the time," Lita said tossing the remote. "That's rather rude Lita, she's one of those rare true dedicated fans. I think it's cute the way she follows us across the galaxy like that. By the way Serena, what was up with you at the concert? You were totally spaced out and had forgotten most of your lines. Is there something you're not telling us?" Serena blushed heavily. " NO Amy, its nothing like that. See there was this guy who caught my attention. He though me a rose and it bloomed right in my hands. There was something odd about him though and for some reason, when I looked upon him, I couldn't seem to remember anything really." Serena said while Lita giggled. "All this over some guy you're never gonna see again. He must have been really something for you to get all forgettable over. And you didn't even I have to say a word. Serena, get your head out of the clouds and back on the stage. You can't be messing up like that in front of all those people. Some of the interviewers asked if you were ill or something, Lita said impudently. The rest of the girls laughed. "O shut up Lita, every guy you come across reminds you of..." "Don't you dare say it." Lita threatened as Serena laughed. "I wasn't." Now, now children, stop it. Where is our next destination?" Amy asked. She stopped to wait for an answer. "Umm...it's um... that really far away planet. You know the one that stands alone in it's our sector. I can't think of the name, but yeah that's where we are headed. Amy appeared perplexed. "Why would we travel all the way over there? I heard there are no inhabitants there anyway, but it's all for the fans. Hmmm, of all the places. This will be our last stop huh, then it's..."   
  
They suddenly heard loud screaming. The bus abruptly shifted left to right. There were hundreds of fans blocking the clear way to the hotel trying to sneak a peek at The Sailor Scouts. "O my," Amy mumbled. "You guys wanna make run for it? The hotel is right across the street," Serena suggested. They all glanced toward her as though she was insane. "The last time the Backstreet boys did that, A.J was attacked and they stripped his clothes off. Not to mention, Kevin is still missing. Umm... I'll pass one that," Mina urged. The rest of the girls agreed. The bus was slightly tipping over more and more as fan climbed their way to the top of the tour bus. "Savages, they are. Bunch of Hyenas indeed. I tell ya, I don't think I get paid enough for the things that I do," the tour bus driver said incensed. He was now stuck in front of crazed tinny bopers with no was of moving the enormous buss to its right destination. The vehicle continued to toss and turn. "If this keeps up... I don't even want to think of the out come," Amy was starting to think the 'run for it' idea wasn't so bad after all. It was either that, or risk being spore by what was outside. She removed the shade from the window to take a peek at what lied ahead. Just as she did, there happen to be around ten little heads poking inside with posters that read 'I love you sailor scouts.' Sure they loved the attention, who wouldn't? Such attention could leave to disastrous results just as they mentioned before.  
  
"You guys, we have got to find away out of this mess," Serena voiced. "Thank you captain obvious," Raye joked. "Ah, it's not so bad. I mean we use to be this way. In fact Serena and I both once tried to sneak on the 'Blink 182' tour bus when we were seven. It was there last concert and..." "That's enough now Mina," Serena said looking around for a place to run for it. "Ok you guys, here's the plan. You see that narrow passage way over there? It's right between those really two cute guys over there. For this to work one of us will have to distract the others," Serena said looking away. They all looked toward her. Serena soon found herself at the base of the stairway to open the bus door, while the rest sneaked out through the emergancy exit. She grabbed a near by mike as she slightly opened the door. "Hey you guys, You want the Sailor Scouts, you got em'" she said as the fans all crowded toward the front of the bus. They all focused their attention to Serena Gitano and astonishingly, no one noticed the others making a run for it to the hotel. 'Good, they made it' Serena thought to herself. "Ok you guys, wait just right here while I tally up the girls," Serena lied. Se found this situation to be rather humorous as they waited in front. She could hear the cheers and roars, but now she felt guilty. The fans would be quite disappointed if their stars hadn't shown, so Serena walked back to the front with a big sigh. "Hey you guys, look, there they are," some one shouted. The four pop musicians turned their heads for a second as they ran even faster. In no time they were in the hotel as security blocked the doors for them. They glanced outside huffing and puffing. "Wh-where is Serena," Mina said slowly. Each searched as far as their eyes would take them. The tour bus driver looked as well. "Do you see her Andrew," She asked. "No Mina I don't."  
  
AS soon as the Sailor Scouts were spotted, Serena soon fled in the opposite direction, but soon after she saw seen as well. While running, she was almost hit by a car. "Stooooooooooooooooop," she pleaded. The jet-black mustang stopped at the tip of her boot. The car lights, nearly blinding, were soon shut off. The car door opened slowly as a foot was brought out 'Oh no, another crazed fan' Serena thought. She stepped back cautiously as the body was finally set out of the luxurious automobile. It was dark so Serena never really saw his face. He came towards the light and showed himself. "It's you," she gasped, yet delighted. "I'd get in if I were you," he said smoothly hinting to look behind. "There she is. It's Sailormoon, oh my god we love you Sailormoon," they shouted. Serena took wise to the advise as they quickly hopped in and drove into a near by alley way.  
  
"Thank you," Serena said looking behind her. The generous stranger laid a gentle smile. "No problem, anything for the famous Sailormoon," he said deeply. Serena blushed trying very hard not to get lost in the moment. "So you have heard of The Sailor Scouts," she said happily. "Well actually, no. I only said that because that's what I heard them call you," he said checking the time on his Rolex. "Oh, so why were you at the concert? When I first saw you, I didn't picture you as the type who listens to pop music," She said twiddling with her thumbs. "Correct you are, but I was there merely taking my kid sister Neresa there for her birthday, Ms. Moon," he said laying yet another heart melting smile. "It's Serena, Serena Gitano. So Neresa is your sister huh, how ironic." The gentlemen soon began to drive slower. "Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. I'm Darien, Darien Portman," he said charmingly. "So where should I drop you off?" Serena looked outside the window checking of there were any other hungry fans left out there. "Umm... right here should be fine, I'll find why way to the hotel. The others waiting for me, and probably think I was nabbed or something." Serena unlocked the door just as Darien reached for her arm. "Wait, it's dark out and no one should be alone at this time of night, I'll escort you to your hotel. It would be my pleasure." Serena re-locked the door as they drove faster this time. "So what hotel is it," he said checking the rearview mirror. Time after time Serena found herself to be gazing upon the man over and over. "I don't know the name, but I think is just right around the..." As Darien shifted his vehicle to the corner, dozens of people still remained out side the hotel entrance. There seemed to be no possible way anyone could get through. "I take it, that we're here," Darien said with a paltry laugh. "Well, you can't go here...so..." he stopped. "You can stay at my hotel, I have an extra room." Serena soon became uneasy. She thought many a time that young girls such as her self it into lost of trouble in situations as this. Sure he was the classic tall dark and handsome, but a stranger at that. She questioned if she should go or not and thought, what would happen if she were to say yes. Serena soon became paranoid and thinking of how she came to be with him. For all she knew he really could be some crazed fan who saw his chance to do something crazy. "Thank you so very much, but I regret that I shall have decline on your offer," Serena said unlocking the door. "What are you implying," he said decisively. "I'm sorry, disregard that last comment. Here, take my coat, that way no one will recognize you when you try to get into the hotel," he said as she slipped out of the car. "Keep it," he said finally. Serena smiled but was somewhat sad inside. The sweetest, cutest guy she had ever and she walked away from him. 'I should have gone with him' she said to herself.   
  
She noticed there was a hood and placed it on top of here head. Serena hid her buns inside the coat and walked onward. "Hey every one I just saw The Sailor Scouts fun that way," Darien yelled. Serena his her face as everyone turned and ran in his direction. Thank you she said with her lips. There was enough room for her to go inside with out anyone noticing. Darien rode off into the distance, with fans following.   
  
(This concludes chapter two and note that I do not own sailormoon and I hoped you enjoyed the story. I finally finished this part:))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
